


Hogwarts Mystery - Novelization | The Curse Breaker | Year 1

by Ethren



Series: Hogwarts Mystery | Novelization [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: A more interesting rewrite, Best friends are Chiara and Talbott, F/M, I just love this game, Starts at Year 1 and goes all the way up, They need more love, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/pseuds/Ethren
Summary: A Hogwarts Mystery rewrite that no one asked for.Ethren Whitecross comes from a long line of curse breakers, and is doomed with a blood malediction unleashed upon his family that will slay the children born on a full moon before their 21st birthday. And in the search to cure his brother, Jacob Whitecross went missing. Ethren has traveled to Hogwarts, to find his brother and unlock the secrets of the Cursed Vaults with the help of his friends - and destroy them before the murderous R and their followers can find them. But can he do it before time runs out? Or will he fall victim to the curse that has plagued his family for generations.





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Art of my character belongs to https://zuulosdovah.tumblr.com/

**“M** y god, this place is impossible to navigate…excuse me! Could you please tell me where we can find ‘Flourish and Blotts?’”

“Heather, please, we don’t need to ask directions. Maybe it’s down this way.”

It was easy to tell who were the tourists. You can always tell who the tourists are. The two Americans, one a starry eyed muggle woman who couldn’t get enough of everything and the other a wizard who refused to ask directions cut a path through the crowd - tailed by their youngest son. Crowds. He never liked crowds. Teal eyes flitted about nervously as they looked about, taking everything in.

Diagon Alley. It was definitely different from America. Everything just seemed….older. It still astounded him that they didn’t use muggle vehicles in Britain, enchanted or not….

He scampered to the side as a whole family of gingers raced by, an extremely exasperated woman calling out after a couple of toddling twins who were zipping through the crowds with what looked like fire crackers, and a couple students his age who were trying to catch up with him. Groups of people were gathered around windows, peering into the shops and ogling at displays.

He could see all manners of shops. Some that carried instruments that played all by themselves. Others that sold little animals, like cats and toads and owls. There was one old establishment that his father seemed particularly interested in. “Heather! The Leaky Cauldron! We’ll need to stop there sometime…”

Ethren could hear shouting from somewhere. He slowed his pace down to a stop as he looked down a dark alley. It was nearly abandoned. The waves of people that walked by barely paid this alley any mind, and it was nearly utterly dark save for a couple green torches down the way that rippled with emerald fire, lighting up the faces of two wizards in an ill green light. One was up against the wall, another with a wand against their throat…

Seems he wasn’t the only one with rotten luck.

“Ethren! Quickly now, don’t get left behind.”

Ethren hurried up to catch up with his parents. “Will I be able to visit for Christmas?” he asks, moving between them and out of the way of the strange witches and wizards who were nearly barreling into the eleven year old.

His parents exchanged a sorrowful look. “We’re not sure yet,” Elden admitted. “My company might take me to San Francisco for Christmas, and I’ll need your mother with me.”

Ethren’s shoulders sank. It was his decision to go to Hogwarts rather than Ilvermorny…it was the only way to find him. But to be nearly a whole year without his parents….

He loved them dearly. Heather and Elden Whitecross - a starcrossed pair of a muggle and a mage. Heather, was a florist and his father was a magical entrepreneur with more projects and businesses than he could keep track of, from self casting wands to brooms for your pets. (Not recommended.)

“Don’t worry, sweetie. We’ll be together again in no time. I’m still very concerned about you staying here all year alone, anyways…who knows what will happen..”

“I’ll be fine,” the child says quickly. Between his curse and his brother, his mother never let him do anything on his own.

She pursed her lips. “I know, I know…Ah, here it is. Ethren, look!” His mother pointed up at a sign that swung in the air. ‘Flourish and Blotts.’

“Great, then we’re ahead of schedule,” Elden sighed, drawing his son’s parchment that contained a list of materials needed for his first year at Hogwarts. “Ethren, why don’t you go inside and find your books? The list is right here, your mother and I can hunt down your cauldron and quills.”

That made Heather pause a moment, grasping her husband’s arm. “You mean, Ethren will go in alone?”

“Sure, why not? He’s a big boy, he’ll be fine.”

Heather still wasn’t satisfied. “I don’t know. We should stay with him. Diagon Alley is new, it’s unfamiliar, it’s-”

“We didn’t coddle Jaxson when he gathered his supplies in New York.”

Ethren’s heart skipped a painful beat.

Silence followed. The forbidden name was said. Heather immediately tensed, eyes growing dull as she looked away and Elden immediately knew he made a mistake. He sighs, drawing an arm around his wife. “…he’ll be fine. Right, kid?”

Ethren had the navigational skills of a blind lemming. But he gives a nod, eager to get away from his parents who now had a dark cloud hovering over them. “I…yeah, sure. I can find my things.”

“Good. Meet us outside when you’re done, all right?” A handful of gold was pushed into his pocket, and with a backwards wave over his shoulder, the two disappeared into the crowd.

Ethren lingered in the streets.

Jaxson. Jacob Jaxson Whitecross…his name only had to be mentioned for the world to turn grey for his family. Only had to be mentioned to send his mother into a silence that would last for hours. The name of his older brother, who disappeared last year. Another painful thud resounded in his chest.

Dully, Ethren turned and entered into the shop.

He loved the smell of books. Stepping into the store, Ethren stood in the middle of the doorway and heaved a long sigh, closing his eyes as the scent of old paper and ink filled his lungs. He could hear the muffled sound of patrons talking among each other and pages turning.

He entered into the shop, where books were slowly flitting about and floating down from an upper balcony. It was mostly filled with other Hogwarts students who were finding their supplies.  “What do I need to get…” he murmured to himself as he pulled out his slip of parchment. _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. A History of Magic. Magical Theory, some others. Shouldn’t be too hard to find…._

_Slam!_

Ethren had been walking into the store, eyes attached to his parchment when he slammed into someone - hard. There was the sound of tumbling books and a gasp as he and another boy were suddenly sprawled over one another, pages flying. They were a tangle of limbs and Ethren’s head was pounding where it smacked into someone else’s.

“O-oh! I’m so sorry, here, let me help you up!”

A hand was grasping his and wrenching him to his feet. After his vision stopped swimming - he spotted a boy, about his age. Dark eyes were squinted as he pawed around on the ground for something, dark robes getting dirtied as people walked by glancing at the pair curiously.

Ethren stooped down, plucking a pair of glasses from the ground. “Are these uh….yours..?”

The boy looked up, squinted, then beamed. “Yeah, they are! Thanks!” He snatched them out of Ethren’s grasp, pushing back black hair to fit them on his nose. They recollected their books - this new student having been carrying quite a bit more than what the school list required. When they were back on their feet, the boy’s face nearly hidden behind a tower of books, he smiled, putting his hand out. “Hi! I’m Rowan. Rowan Khanna.”

“Ethren.” He shifted his books over into one arm, shaking the other’s hand.

“Hey, is that an accent? Are you American? Oh, you probably don’t know your way around! I’ve been in here loads of times, let me help you get your things!”

Rowan spoke a mile a minute. He practically danced over to the books, tanned finger dragging along the spine as he looked for the next book on Ethren’s list. “Yeah…I was going to go to Ilvermorny but I wanted to come here instead.”

“Oh, Ilvermorny, that’s the American Wizarding School, right? Does that mean your parents went there?”

“My dad. My mom is a muggle.”

“Cool! Both of my parents are wizards, we live on a tree farm that grows the wood for wands!”

He wouldn’t stop talking. That’s okay. It kept Ethren distracted as he followed the other around, the stack of books in his arms getting taller and taller as Rowan began to stack them until his fingers hurt and he frowned, going cross eyed as he checked out the title on the top. “I don’t think the Owl Airforce is on my list of books…”

“No, it’s not, but it’s really interesting. It’s about an owl airforce that fought in the first World War! They were amazing, they’d swoop over the enemy and-”

Rowan’s voice turned into a dull roar in Ethren’s head as his pace slowed him down in front of a display case. Three books were sitting inside, each with tattered pages. Used, most likely.  _“The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts,”_  Rowan read as he peered over Ethren’s shoulder. _“Curses and Counter Curses, Maledictions and Family Curses._..are you interested in Curse Breaking, Ethren?”

Ethren couldn’t help the snort that pushed past his lips as he opened the case, adding the three books to the stack. “Yeah…something like that.”

“Well, you’d really like Bill Weasley then! He’s a year above us, but he wants to be a Curse Breaker when he grows up. Here, I found the rest of your books.”

With a massive stack of books in each arm, the two boys hobbled out of the shop, moaning as they collapsed their belongings on top of a bench. “Where are you going next?” Rowan asked and Ethren hummed as he looked down the street.

“Ollivander’s,” he says. “I need to get my wand.”

“Oh, you’ll have to tell me which one you get! I know loads about the wand woods they use, each one has certain properties you know.”

“Yeah..” Ethren shifted. He wasn’t ever very good at talking. Never really liked to talk to people in general…didn’t really seem to be a point, when there was an hourglass hanging over your head. “And…what about you? What are you getting next?”

Rowan’s eyes glittered. “Well,” he says. “When I go to Hogwarts, I want to make sure people know I’m a serious intellectual. That means I need to accessorize!”

Ethren blinked. “You’ll be…accessorizing to show how smart you are?” The gears in his brain turned to find the connection.

“Yup! But I don’t know what I should get…a hat, a scarf or a sweater…”

Ethren considered. “A scarf,” he said helpfully. “A sweater and hat you likely won’t be able to wear in class…”

“Good idea!” Rowan beamed. “Those make everyone look scholarly!” Rowan’s backtracking down the street now, waving over his shoulder. “Bye, Ethren! I’ll find you once I get my scarf, then we can go looking for the rest of your stuff!”

“B-but I never said I-” he didn’t get to finish. Rowan was already pushing into the crowd and disappeared and the boy huffed, making his way towards Ollivander’s. He pushed into the shop, a small bell chiming over his head as he entered in. “Hello?”

No answer. The desk was empty, and Ethren eased the door shut behind him. The sounds of Diagon Alley’s streets became muffled behind him. The walls were nothing but stacks upon stacks of wands. Slim boxes slowly floated across the room, and ladders shifted about from one side of the walls to the other. On the desk, a little lamp burned and Ethren swallowed, approaching. The room smelled musty. “Hello?” Ethren asked again. “I’m…I’m here for a wand.”

“Of course you are, boy. All young students visit me…and I offer them a piece of my work.” An old man was shuffling around the corner now. Ethren thought in the back of his mind that if Albert Einstein were a wizard - this is what he’d look like. Stark white hair stuck out nearly at random, old robes nearly dragging to the floor as the withered old man approached - but withered as he is, his fingers were utterly controlled as he drew two boxes from the wall. “I am Ollivander. You are here for your wand, yes?”

Ethren gives a nod. He couldn’t help it, the excited thud in his chest. “I- yes. I am. I’m Ethren.”

Ollivander hummed as he walked around Ethren now, like a vulture. It was rather uncomfortable. His eyes were piercing and Ethren swallowed and willed himself to remain still as silvery blue eyes roamed over him. “I have just the thing,” the old man finally decided, stepping up onto a ladder that carried him across the room. He climbed, nearly twenty feet into the air before drawing a slim box and returned with it. “"Applewood, dragon heartstring core, nine inches and rigid. It’s said that the owner of this wand is well loved and long lived-” he arched a brow at the snort Ethren gave. “Is something funny, boy?”

“No. Sorry, sir.”

He already knew this wand wasn’t for him. But he picked it up anyways, glancing to Ollivander uncertainly. “Well?” The man prodded. “Give it a twirl!”

He did. And the lamp on Ollivander’s desk promptly exploded, shards of glass bursting and Ollivander swiftly waved his own wand, a shield forming around Ethren to protect the boy from sharp shards. “No….no, that’s most certainly not the one.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Ethren slipped the man the wand back and Ollivander muttered to himself as he began to search the lower shelves.

“No matter, young man. The wand chooses the wizard. Now, why don’t we try Hornbeam. My own wand is made of Hornbeam, you know.”

One by one, Ethren tested wands only for them to fail drastically. Pages that littered the ground flew up in a violent torrent around him. One wave from another wand sent an entire shelf of wands shooting out.

Every failure seemed to make Ollivander more and more intent on finding his perfect wand. “Tell me about yourself, boy,” he says, leading Ethren into the far back of the shop. These wands were old. Maybe the rejects. “In three words…how would you describe yourself?”

Ethren considered it as he followed the old man, stepping over a stack of wands. “…creative,” he says with a flush. “I…I like to write. And I play some instruments.”

“Pine might suit you well. They do enjoy to be used creatively…many artists use pine. What else?”

“Well…I like to think I’m loyal.”

“Loyalty is a powerful trait in wands. Some woods are far more loyal to their master than others. Other wands…tend to have a mind of their own. Would you consider yourself an independent person, Ethren?”

He gives a nod.

Ollivander seems to be narrowing his search, on his knees now as he pushes aside boxes. “One more trait then. What trait most defines you.”

Ethren was quiet for a moment, watching as withered hands pushed aside wand cases and boxes.

“Cursed.”

Ollivander’s fingers stilled. He glanced curiously over his shoulder. “…cursed?” he asks and Ethren gives a nod. The old man turns thoughtfully back to the wands. “..interesting. Perhaps…” He reaches far into the back, Perhaps back all the way to the wall - and when his hand returns, he holds an old wand case, covered with a thick layer of dust. “I am confident in this one.” He removes the top. Laying upon soft, red velvet - is a twisted black wand. “Elder Wood, phoenix feather core, twelve and a half inches, hard flexibility. The phoenix feather core is said to be the rarest of wand cores - with a hard won allegiance, but great power.”

Ethren hesitates. The last thing he wants is another disappointment. “Trust me,” the old man purrs, fitting the wand into his hand.

A ripple of magic coursed through Ethren’s fingers. He gave a breath - waving the wand. Tendrils of gold flowed from the tip, like wisps of smoke that began to rush through his clothes and his hair. It carried a breeze - the breeze of his lake back at home, and the sound of rustling leaves. The sound of home. It drew a gasp from the boy, his caramel hair falling again as the magic faded. Ollivander gave a troubled nod. “…I thought so.”

“What do you mean?” Ethren asked, fingers still trembling a bit around his wand.

Ollivander was taking it back, and placing it into its case. “The Elder wood is the rarest of all wand woods,” he says. “I only have two - your own, and another. Another that also holds the core of a phoenix feather tail….the elder wood is the trickiest to master. The witch or wizard who holds an elder wand is marked for a great destiny…but their lives are reputed to be deeply unlucky.”

The words nearly knocked Ethren over like a wave. “That sounds about right,” he says, his voice small.

Ollivander’s eyes softened. A hand rested on Ethren’s shoulder. “You’re a curious boy, Ethren. But mark my words - it takes only a spectacular wizard to wield this wand. Now come - let’s get you sorted out.”

 

 

 

Rowan was waiting outside by the time Ethren left the shop, books stacked in both hands with his wand case tucked in his robe pockets. “Hey, Ethren!” Rowan greeted. He was absolutely beaming - a new scarf wrapped around his neck. “How do you like my new scarf?”

It was horrific. “It…suits you,” Ethren pushed out with a weary smile. “You’ll look like the smartest first year at Hogwarts.”

The compliment made the other smile. “Did you get your wand? Oh, is that an Elder wand?” Rowan’s eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he grabbed the wand case tucked out of Ethren’s pocket, then looked at him in amazement. “Those are really rare. I don’t think Ollivander has ever sold one before! They say they’re really unlu-”

_“Ethren Whitecross!”_

Ethren flinched, glancing backwards as his new friend was cut off. “Uh oh…”

His mother was marching up in a panic. Her hair was practically frazzled, eyes desperate as her nails dug into Ethren’s shoulders. He winced. “Where have you been?” she hissed frantically, shaking him. “We’ve looked everywhere for you!”

They were causing a scene. People were looking over at them curiously and Elden did his best to calm his distraught wife. “Heather, I told you he was fine…did you go to Ollivander’s?”

Ethren had gone white as he stepped away from his mother. “I…yeah..I got my wand on my own.”

“Good. You see?” His hand curved around her waist. “Don’t worry yourself, love.”

Heather still looked on the verge of faint. She grasped her heart and gave a low breath. “…all right. As long as you’re okay..but we’ve found the rest of your supplies. We’ll be going to our hotel to spend the night, and tomorrow we’ll drive you to Kings Cross…who’s this?”

Ethren glanced backwards. “A friend.” Rowan waved sheepishly.

“Already making friends?” Elden sounded surprised. “Good on you! Now come along - I wanted to check out this Gambol and Japes shop.”

His parents were leaving. Ethren moved to follow after, when Rowan grabbed his arm. “Did she say your surname is… Whitecross?” he asked slowly and Ethren nodded.

“Yeah. Ethren Whitecross…why?”

Rowan hesitated. “Did you have a brother that went to Hogwarts? Jaxson Whitecross?”

The boy immediately went still. His fists clenched. “..yeah.”

Rowan’s eyes went wide like saucers. “I heard he got expelled!” He hissed, retracting his hand now to twist the ends of his robes. “And that he disappeared, and joined the Death Eaters. There was a massive article in the Daily Prophet, about his obsession with the Cursed-”

“Ethren!” Heather called.

“Sorry,” Ethren interrupted coolly. “My mom’s calling. Bye, Rowan.”

His heart was pounding as he left Rowan in the street, tailing after his parents. People knew his brother? How much? Did they…did they know about his curse then?

Did they know about the Cursed Vaults. His brother’s obsession with them? There was one thing that Ethren knew for sure….

This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the tumblr for the story here.   
> https://hogwartsmysterystory.tumblr.com/

“And you’re sure you have everything? Wand?”

“Yeah, I have it right-”

“Luggage?”

“It’s already in the-”

“Uniform?”

_ “Mom.  _ I’m  _ wearing it.” _

Elden gave a chuckle, a hand swinging around his wife’s shoulders. “You’re drowning him. He’ll be fine.”

The three stood in the center of King’s Cross. Ethren could easily pick out the wizards from the muggles - for as secretive as the wizarding community is, they’ve never been very good at keeping themselves subtle. Especially as he watched them go by with their floor length robes and screeching owls. 

Heather looked beside herself with worry. But she gives a sigh, nodding. “I..all right. You’re both right. You’ll write to me every day, won’t you?”

“...maybe not every day,” Ethren admits sheepishly.

“Every day.” She pinches his cheek and persists until he gives in, promising her a letter every day. And with one final hug, embracing both of his parents, he took a breath, passing through the pillar and onto Platform 9 3/4. 

The scarlet engine gleamed in the light, smoke curling from its top as students began to board.Ethren weaved his way into the crowd, following the herd and once on the train, began to search for a place to sit down. Nearly every compartment was already full. Students sat with their friends, and first years flocked together. He was passing through, when a voice struck him.

“-didn’t say you could leave, you mudblood.”

Mudblood. He immediately stopped, looking into a compartment. Three slytherins were hovering around a blonde, mousy haired boy who had his back to the window. He was ashen grey with fear, his hands trembling. And surrounding him, two girls and one beefy boy. 

“I- I don’t know what that means,” the boy whimpered and one of the girls, who must be the ringleader, snorted. 

“ _ Mudblood, _ ” she says it slowly, as though speaking to a toddler. “Muggle parents. Dirty blood.” Her violet eyes gleamed with malice. “You’re going to be eaten alive at Hogwarts.”

He should say something. He should do something. He could hear the groans and complaints from behind him as he remained still in the aisle.

This wasn’t his fight.

He shouldn’t be making friends anyway....why bother. He might not be there long.

He took a step, when he heard the boy squeak as he was thrown against the wall.

“Merula told me to push you,” grunts the larger student, cracking his knuckles. “I don’t really know why...But I’m going to anyways.”

Merula. Ethren grit his teeth....and pushed into the room. They didn’t notice him at first. The big one, the boy, was taller than any student Ethren had seen, beefy with messy brown hair. A girl with black hair stood before him, seeming to be enjoying the bullying far too much, eyes glinting maliciously beneath her bangs. And then there was, who Ethren could only guess was Merula. She had the boy’s wand in hand, scoffing as she looked at it.

“I can’t believe they give mudblood wands,” she sighs, hands gripping the wand as if she was going to break it. 

“No! Please don’t!” The boy cried out. But he didn’t struggle. He merely whimpered in the larger student’s grasp and Merula snorted. 

“What, are you gonna cr-”

“Give it back.”

Merula and her two goons spun around. “What are you going to do about it?” she teased, waving the wand as she pranced forward, Violet eyes flashing cruelly. “I’m the strongest witch at Hogwarts. You can’t take it from me.”

“We’re not even  _ at  _ Hogwarts yet,” Ethren hisses, putting his hand out. “Besides. I doubt the strongest witch at Hogwarts would need backup to bully someone.”

She immediately flushed all the way up to her ears. “I don’t need them,” she says quickly, fingers curling into fists. “I can take him all on my own.”

“Probably. But can you take me?”

His words were like a whip lashing through the silence. “That a challenge?” the girl challenged, stepping forward, gripping her wand. Ethren drew his. It was like there was electricity flashing between their eyes - when a voice sounded from behind them.

“That keen on getting expelled before even reaching Hogwarts?” 

They twisted around. A boy was leaning against the compartment door, crimson eyes narrowed. He was.... Bizarre looking, to say the least. Brown hair was swept back, the sides a lighter blonde, skin tanned and eyes almost a deep red. His face was narrow, hawkish. “As soon as you cast a spell, you’ll be off this train and sent back home before you can blink.”

He marched forward, grabbing the cowering boy now and glowered at the girl. He stood a foot taller than everyone, save for the big kid. “So why don’t we leave the dueling for Hogwarts.”

Merula seemed to have recognized the dangerous situation she was in. And she sniffed, tossing her wand back to the boy who scrambled for it. “Next time then,” she seethes.

She and the other two swept out. The mousy blonde nearly burst into tears as he crumbled into a seat. “Thanks,” he breaths, rubbing his eyes. “Thanks a lot. I’m Ben.”

Ethren folded his arms over his chest. “You’re a doormat.”

The tanned boy snorted at that, sitting down next to Ben as he leaned back. “I’m inclined to agree.”

Ben blushed and looked away. “I’m just...I’m just scared, okay? I’m new to all this magic stuff and she said she was going to curse me and the black haired girl said there’s a curse that can  _ torture me _ and-”

The other boy was immediately snorting, rolling his eyes as he looked out the window, features cold. “The cruciatus curse? No way that girl knows it...she’s nowhere near powerful enough to cast it even if she wanted to.” He looks over at Ethren now. “Are you insane? Do you want to get expelled that quickly?”

“She was going to break his wand.”

“She was bluffing. You would have seen that if you weren’t ready to jump into a fight.”

Ethren’s cheeks heated as he sat down on the other side, reaching out his hand. “...yeah, well thanks for the help. I’m Ethren.”

The boy watched the hand like it might bite him. “Talbott,” he says, reaching out and taking it. “Talbott Winger.”

The train was roaring out of the station and through the countryside now. Endless green flanked the train as it sped through Britain, rolling hills stretching as far as the eye can see. “So you’re a muggle, then?” Ethren asks Ben who gives a nod. 

“Yeah! My mum is a baker and my dad is an engineer.”

Talbott frowns. “What’s an engineer?” He says it slowly, as though he’s testing the word on the tip of his tongue. 

“Do wizards not have engineers? They help when things break! So tvs and VCRs and-”

“What’s a VCR?”

In a few hours, Ben was napping, his head on Talbott’s shoulder who scowled and scooched out of the way and glanced at Ethren. They were munching on snacks they’d bought from the little old woman who’d gone down the aisle with her trolley. “I’ve seen you before.”

“Yeah? Ever been to America?” Ethren chewed on the end of a chocolate wand.

“No. In the Daily Prophet. Your brother is Jaxson Whitecross. He was looking for the Cursed Vaults.”

_ Snap.  _ The wand snapped in Ethren’s hand. He immediately tensed. 

The Cursed Vaults. 

His lips twisted into a scowl. “Yeah? So what?”

Talbott snorted and put his hands up. “Hey, relax. I really don’t care. I was just curious is all. But...don’t you live in America? Why would you come to Hogwarts and not Ilvermorny? Why did your  _ brother _ come to Hogwarts and not Ilvermorny?”

“I thought you don’t care.”

“Curiosity killed the bird.”

“Isn’t it...cat?”

“You’re stalling.”

Ethren huffs, leaning against the window. “.....I don’t know why Jax came here. But I did to find him.”

“Find your brother. Who’s been missing for a year.”

“Yeah.”

Talbott watches him closely. Crimson eyes roam over him, analyzing, searching. Then he leans over. “Can I eat your acid pop?”

 

 

 

A flood of students were now washing into the Great Hall. Ethren could feel his shoulder being squashed up against ten other students and instinctively, he gravitated towards Rowan and Talbott, keeping close to them as they filed to the front of the room. Ben was practically clinging to him, shying away at everything that came close.

He took everything in with wide, wondering eyes. Candles floated above, hundreds of them and a starry sky painted the ceiling, as though the roof were glass looking up into the night. 

Ethren could feel the nervous tension as he stood between his two friends, bouncing back and forth on his heels. “I hear you take a test!” He heard one student whisper. “And that you have to fight a troll!”

“That’s what my older brother said,” whispers a ginger. “But mum said that was bollocks...she said you just put on the hat.”

The hat? What hat?

Ethren squints, looking ahead....and sees it. In front of the long tables where the staff was seated was a simple stool. An datop it - an old, withered, dirty hat. At first, he’d just assumed someone had just left it there. 

How can a hat tell you what House you’re in?

Rowan didn’t seem nervous. He was practically beaming. “I hope I’m in Ravenclaw!” He hisses, fumbling with his wand excitedly. “They have a big library, the biggest of all the common rooms. But I suppose Gryffindor would be okay, too. Or Hufflepuff, or Slytherin...”

Ethren grins. “But that’s  _ all _ the Houses.”

“I know! I’ll be excited to be in any of them!”

Ethren meanwhile was glancing at the professors. There were so many of them...and in the middle...the old one with the long white beard....that must be Dumbledore.

A woman moves to the front of the room now, beside the sorting hat. The Great Hall goes silent as she clears her throat - a sharp eyed woman with glasses hanging on an even sharper nose. “Welcome to Hogwarts.” she calls out across the room. “I am Professor McGonogall, head of Gryffindor house. Before the Welcoming Feast, we must sort our First Years into their proper houses.”

A ripple of excited chatter raced through the first years, silenced when McGonogall lifted her hand. “The Sorting Ceremony is very important. While you are here, your house will be something like your family within hogwarts. The four houses are called Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous. Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent. Ravenclaw, the witty and wise. And Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.” Green eyes flit along the students and Ethren squirmed under her gaze.  “I hope you all will be fine additions to their ranks. But first - a few words, from the Sorting Hat. 

The Sorting Hat stirs.Ethren can see a quiver along the fabric, a mouth materializing. The first years leaned forward, eyes wide and latched on to the hat as it took a breath...

And burst into song.

 

_ Have no dread, just place me on your head. _

_ I won’t pick you apart, I’ll just search your heart. _

_ What do you admire, what do you aspire? _

_ Let me see, and I shall tell where you will be. _

 

_ Shall it be Gryffindor, the brave and bold. _

_ Shall it be Ravenclaw, with souls of old. _

_ Shall it be Slytherin, of wit and guile, _

_ Or shall it be hufflepuff, who love hard in style.  _

 

_ These four have now opened the door, _

_ Where you may go, only you can know. _

_ And fear not young one, for wherever you roam, _

_ Hogwarts will always welcome you home. _

 

The first years stood, stunned. 

Clearly though it was common for the hat to burst into song because the older students in the back immediately burst into applause, along with the staff and the Sorting Hat gave a little bow of his head. 

“He’s an even better singer than I am,” Ethren snorts to Rowan who giggles behind his hand.

McGonogall takes the center stand again. She waves her wand, a long parchment materializing in her hand. “We will now begin the sorting. When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and be sorted into your house. Afterwards, please take a seat in the House you belong to.” She looks at the list. “Ali, Badeea.”

A girl towards the back of the room paled, moving forward. She tugged on her Hijab nervously as she took her seat. The hat considered her a moment, before shouting,  _ “RAVENCLAW!” _

One by one, students went up. Ethren would be towards the end with the Whitecross name, and he watched as all the students before him were sorted. Ben Copper, Gryffindor. Rowan was sorted into Gryffindor, and he practically skipped over. Barnaby Lee, Slytherin. Chiara Lobosca, Hufflepuff.

“Nervous?”

Ethren jumped, glancing over. Talbott was standing next to him, a sly brow arched and Ethren flushed. 

“....a little.”

“Don’t be. I’ve heard it listens to you....chooses your house based on what you value.”

Based on what he values...? He had only a moment to consider that when McGonogall called out, “Whitecross, Ethren!”

_ Whitecross. _

A wave of whispers raced among the students, heads leaned together and pointing and whispering as Ethren moved forward. His legs were numb. His heart was pounding. He could feel every eye on the back of his head as he slowly sat down on the stool, and squeezed his eyes closed. The hat was placed upon him.

All at once, he could hear a voice in his head.

_ Whitecross,  _ purrs the voice.  _ I haven’t seen a Whitecross in a long, long while...much like Jaxson. _ Jaxson. Ethren immediately stilled, his fingers drilling into the stool.  _ Intelligent. A desire to seek something out...you would do anything to find the cure you seek, wouldn’t you, boy? _

“Yes.” He whispers it, his mouth barely moving. 

_ Ambition. A sought after trait in the Slytherin house, and yet... _

There’s a hum in his voice.

_ The courage to search, even through the dark. There is only one place you belong in, Ethren Whitecross. _

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. A hand touched his shoulder and he stood up, still in shock as he meandered over and sat down next to Rowan who hugged him around the shoulders. 

“We’re both in Gryffindor!” He said with a broad smile. 

Ethren couldn’t help it. The skip of his heart as he grinned. Gryffindor. This was Jaxson’s house.

The last person to be sorted was Talbott. He was up there for a long, long time. The teachers whispered to one another curiously, shifting uneasily under all the attention on him. He looked like he was going to be sick. But finally, after nearly seven minutes of waiting, the Hat cried out,  _ RAVENCLAW! _ And Talbott took his seat down at the table, nodding at Ethren from across the Great Hall.  

Dumbledore moved to the front of the room. His soft voice was amplified, echoing as if he was speaking into a microphone. “”Welcome!” He calls. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House Points while any rule breaking will lose House Points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is rewarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to your house.”

He mentioned that the Forbidden Forest is, shockingly, forbidden, as is dueling outside the classroom. And as he finishes his speech, waves his hand - and immediately, the table is filled with food. It made his mouth water. Steak and mashed potatoes and a whole assortment of delicious food, and the room was immediately filled with the sound of clanging silverware and voices as the students began to dine.

“The sorting took ages to sort me!” Rowan said through a mouthful of peas, looking over at Ethren. “He didn’t know whether or not to place me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. One of the students said I was nearly a hatstall!”

“It’s loads different from how they sort people at Ilvermorny,” Ethren says, ripping the meat off of a drumstick. “My brother went there.”

“How are students in Ilvermorny sorted?” Ben asked, leaning forward wide eyed. “I just can’t believe I’m in Gryffindor....I don’t think I’m very brave.”

“The Sorting Hat told me that it places you based on what you value,” Ethren says. “Which means you must value bravery, but...at Ilvermorny, you step between four statues representing the houses. A statue of a wampus, a thunderbird, a pukwudgie and a horned serpent. And the statue that reacts to you is the house that you belong to. Sometimes, two statues react.”

“What happens then?”

“Well...” Ethren skates his food around his plate now. “Then you get to choose which house you want to be in. It happened to my brother. He was able to choose between Wampus and Thunderbird.”

“Wow.” Rowan was wide eyed, leaning forward. “Your brother went to Ilvermorny? I thought he went to Hogwarts.”

Ethren hesitates. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his brother. “He went to Ilvermorny for the first two years. Then he transferred to Hogwarts.” 

“Why did he transfer?”

“He-”

“Oh, come on, Khanna. The last thing I bet he wants is to be drilled on his missing brother.” 

Ethren and Rowan looked over. 

A black haired boy was watching them lazily, twirling his steak knife expertly between his fingers, dark eyes glinting with mischief. “Besides. I bet the whole school is going to be asking him questions soon enough. Having a death eater brother and all...”

Ethren frowned. “I don’t really see why they would. He wasn’t a death eater, anyway.”

The boy snorted. “I could have told you that. I don’t think Skeeter has ever written a truthful magazine in her life.” He reached forward, grasping Ethren’s hand and gave it a shake, dark eyes glinting with deviltry. “Jae Kim. And now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He’s slipping from his seat now, and making his way across the room. Rowan leaned back, bewildered. “Where are you going?”

“I’m done eating, and I need to figure out where they keep the goods.”

And before they could ask what he could possibly mean, Jae was out the door and into the halls. Ethren could feel his gut twisting uncomfortably as he looked over at Rowan and Ben. “...do you really think people are going to be asking me about Jax?”

“They might,” Rowan said quietly. “He caused a lot of trouble...but just ignore them.”

Ben gave a reassuring nod. But it didn’t help. The butterflies continued to ricochet uncomfortably in Ethren’s stomach until McGonogall sent them all to their dorms for the night.

 

 

 

Ethren was exhausted by the time they reached the Common Room. He didn’t notice the way the stairs shifted underneath him. Didn’t hear the conversations and greetings from portraits the passed by. He was so sleepy that he bumped into a student and noticed the blockage of students. They seemed to be waiting in front of a portrait. 

“What’s going on up there?” He asked, straining to look and Ben shrugged helplessly.

Ethren scooted forward past the other students - to find a girl arguing with a fat lady in a portrait.

“-going to be stuck out here all night if you don’t let us in!” The girl seethed, tugging on her dark ponytail. “I’ve already said the password!”

“Patience, darling!” The fat lady rumbled as she painted. “Just this final touch....there! Password?”

The girl breathed. “Wigglewort!” She says in exasperation, and the door swings open. 

It was homey. It was late, and moonlight gleamed in through the window as a fire roared in the hearth, surrounded by red velvet couches and fluffy chairs. Bookshelves lined the walls, and a notice board with several clubs that one could sign up to. He could see  _ Rat Race Club, Frog Choir, Quidditch  _ and others posted up. 

The girl turned around to face them. “My name is Angelica Cole,” she says with a friendly smile. “I’m your prefect. And this is your Common Room.” She gestures to the room and immediately there’s excited murmurs rippling through the students. “This place will be the place where you can...well, hang out between classes and during the weekends. You aren’t allowed to bring students from other Houses inside. Clean up after yourselves, and lights out at 9.”

The students began to disperse. While Ben drifted over to look at the notice board, Rowan approached Ethren with a grin. “Can you believe it?” he says, grabbing Ethren’s sleeve. “Gryffindor! I know loads about this house. Apparently, Gryffindor corresponds with the element of fire, and Sir Cadogan was a Gryffindor and-”

Ethren laughs, waving his hand. “Why don’t we save the lesson for the actual lessons?” he says. He steps forward, looking around. The Common Room...he could imagine his brother in here, reading a book by the fire, or looking out the window. “It’s...incredible, isn’t it?” Ethren breathes, letting his hand rest on one of the tapestries hanging down from the wall. He waved his hand over the lion, and it rippled beneath his fingers. “It’s everything I imagined.” 

“We’re so high up!” Rowan says, rushing over to the window to peer down. “Look, you can see the Whomping Willow and everything!” He scooted over as Ethren rushed to his side, their heads knocked together as they looked out the window. 

“I can’t believe they let you in here after your mental brother got expelled.”

A voice sounded from behind, and the two twisted around. A student was practicing his wand gestures. Older, by the looks of it, maybe a second year or a third year. He glanced over at Ethren, a scowl touching his lips. “He almost ruined our reputation.”

Ethren felt his blood turn cold. “You knew my brother?”

“Of course I knew your brother.” The student looks over his shoulder. “Jax was great. Until he started to lose his mind. He got all...weird. Got into trouble, started losing us points..you’ll probably be just like him.”

Ethren grit his teeth, moving to step forward - when Rowan’s hand was thrown out in front of him. “Ethren is going to be an outstanding Gryffindor,” Rowan said hotly, face flushed. “I’m assuming  _ you  _ aren’t, since you spend your time bullying first years.”

Ethren felt a surge of gratitude rise in his chest. The older student simply rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he mutters. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you two.”

“Come on, Ethren.” Rowan gives the boy one more sour look before dragging Ethren over to sit down on one of the sofas. Ethren didn’t talk for a long while. He rubbed away the stinging in his eyes and Rowan touches his shoulder. “Are you okay, Ethren...?”

 “...something tells me that isn’t the last time I’m going to be hearing about my brother...looks like Jae was right.”

Rowan hesitated, eyes searching Ethren. “...I don’t know what your brother did,” he finally says, pushing his glasses up. “But...you can choose what you do here. Change their minds! We have  _ seven years  _ here...forget what they all said. You can change everything.”

_ You can change everything. _

The words reverberated in Ethren’s chest as he glances over at Rowan. The boy who followed him around, unrelenting in Diagon Ally. The boy who wouldn’t shut up and insisted on always being near him. The boy who just stood up for him when no one else would

Ethren sniffed, rubbing his nose. “...thanks for standing up for me.”

Rowan beamed now. “Well, sure. That’s what friends are for.”

As Rowan pulled him over to the notice board to check out the different clubs, Ethren’s heart soared.  _ So much for not making friends while I’m here.  _

 

 

 

That night, Ethren got to meet his roomates. Fortunately, Rowan and Ben were in the same room as him. Unfortunately, so was Jae - and he walked into the room with a big bag over his shoulder. “What’s in there?” Ethren asked curiously, sitting up on his bed. Next to him, Rowan was beginning to hang up pictures of his home. 

“Merchandise.”

Ethren stared. “Merchandise?”

“Sure! Can’t have a Hogwarts black market without merchandise.”

“I didn’t know Hogwarts even had a black market.”

“It didn’t. Not until now.”

Ethren was about to respond - when a dragon stepped into the room. Or at least, a person sized dragon stuffed animal. The boy carrying it was ginger haired, freckles splashed across his face with his orange locks tied behind his head, stumbling around. “Woah!” He nearly knocks into Ben who quickly steadies him.

“Why do you have a dragon stuffie?” Ben asks in wonder and the boy readjusts it to the other arm.

“Because I love them?” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, setting it down on his bed. “Hi! I’m Charlie Weasley.”

Rowan gasps and leans forward. “Then your brother must be Bill.”

“That’s right! Here, he gave me some bertie bots beans, do you want to try some?”

They snacked before they went to bed, laughing over Ben’s reaction to each and every flavor. He nearly started crying after eating one that tasted like sour milk and Charlie grinned, leaning forward. 

“Here, try an eclair bean! Those are my favorites.”

The four were gathered around, all of them sitting on Charlie’s bed which was somewhat cramped given the massive Romanian Longhorn plush.

Ethren meanwhile had drifted over towards the window. Rain began to pour down from the sky, rattling against the window and he pressed his forehead to the glass. He’d been so sure he wouldn’t make any friends this year.  And yet...it seems like he’s already made so many. Talbott, Ben, Rowan...

Rowan was right. This year, everything was going to change.  


End file.
